Citizen Jobs
Citizen: As a citizen you are a standard member of the community. You may own a pistol to defend yourself if you have a gun license and even set up your own business. You may purchase a home in the city or on the outskirts to live, you may also own printers. Hobo: As a hobo, you are the lowest member of the community. You search trash cans and dumpsters in the city in hope to find something lucky enough for food or to sell for booze. You cannot own guns or cars as you are too poor to own them nor can you have printers. The streets are your home you build shanty shelters from the harsh colds of night and sing for money, in hope for civilians to donate money to you for survival. Security Guard: As a security guard it is your job to be hired and sell yourself to companies to protect their assets. You may have to acquire a gun license to avoid illegal activities and draw suspicion towards your hired company. As a Security Guard you can be hired by anyone with money to pay for your services and are allowed any weapon to protect your assets. As a Guard you can own a home but is advised your home is with the company you are hired by as you need to be protecting it at all times. Taxi Driver: New to the city, you start from the bottom as a taxi driver, picking and dropping off clients to destinations of their choosing. You may own a home and pistol for self defence, however you may not own printers. Your job is to taxi passengers to their destinations without injury or breakage of the speed limit. Wood Cutter: Near Lake Hazard you work as a humble wood cutter. You simply cut trees and put it in your cart. Once the cart is filled you go to the already placed sawmill and deliver your goods in return for money. You may own a weapon of your choosing for defence in Lake Hazard. You may own printers and your own home. How wood cutting works? Over by Lake Hazard there is a sawmill Cut down the trees with your axe provided to gather wood Place them in the saw mill and collect your cash once the animation is over Mechanic: As a mechanic it is your job to fix players cars. You must set up a public repair shop to fix up the damage on players vehicles. You may own a pistol for self defence, printers and of course your repair shop. The mechanic can be called out to someone to repair a vehicle or can call for a tow truck to pick the car up to bring to the shop itself. Tow Trucker: Once you played over some hours on the server this job becomes available for you. As a tow trucker you get your money out of towing wrecked and damaged vehicles. You also will be hired by the government officials to tow impounded cars. You may own a pistol for protection, however you must own a gun license as you will end up working with the police whist carrying your weapon. You may own a home and have printers. Tow trucks will be able to attach to another car with the key binding "M." And will be able to tow the vehicle without difficulty to the required destination. Company Ownership: You are the CEO of all the major companies. Burgerking, supermarket, tow trucking, wood cutting, mechanic repair shops, taxi co. etc. You will get a % each time a employee gains a income, and you would have to pay the employees for the work they provide. If employees are terrible at their job you will not gain anything at all. You may own a pistol, printers and a home of your choosing. It is your job to make sure everyone is hard at work. You must ensure a hard working community for a successful brighter future. Drug Dealer: Drug dealers sell drugs to just about anyone they can get them to buy. They can own any weapon for protection and can own a home and printers. They can be searched if the look or act suspicious. Drugs to be sold by the drug dealer include the following: Cocaine Weed Heroin LSD Mushrooms Jar of Drugs Gun Dealer: Gun dealers can sell guns to the public they must have a public gun store and can sell guns with/without a license. Gun dealers can self supply 1-2 guns for protection and can own printers along with their store. Gun dealers can sell to anyone apart from the following: Hobos Paramedics Fire Fighters